The drive pinion on an engine starting motor must extend and mesh with an engine ring gear prior to cranking. However, because of the flat shape of the face of the ring gear, the pinion and ring gear occasionally abut, thereby preventing the pinion from extending fully and engaging the ring gear. This is undesirable in all applications as it can cause damage to both the ring gear and the starter pinion and is especially critical in emergency starting applications. The problem is particularly enhanced when the starter pinion is moved into engagement with the flywheel or ring gear prior to rotation of the starter.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.